chrisbrownfandomcom-20200214-history
Reddi Whip
Reddi Whip is a song by Chris Brown and is the 19th song on the second disc of his eighth studio album Heartbreak On A Full Moon. The song was on the initial tracklist of the album which he posted on his instagram and twitter on May 2 2017. Chris previewed the song along with some other songs, like "Who This" and "Bite My Tongue", on a livestream on Periscope on 9 January 2016. Audio https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nH8Mf0xQmEs Lyrics 1 Baby, you gotta be tripping, put that booty away You know I be sipping, got a bottle on the way I stay on my pimping, diamonds jumping out the vase Tell 'em get up out the way, nigga, you can catch a fade (ayy) I'm tryna see, mami, remind me, yeah (ayy) She like a tsunami, can't lie to me, yeah (ayy) She ride like Ducati, she got it, yeah (ayy) Rev it all night Pre-Chorus And I don't really care if they know, I be sipping on the low 'Cause you got the kinda body, make a papi want some more Alright, dim the lights, let me hit you with that spice I ain't playing with you, want you to know Chorus Girl, you got that reddi whip Reddi whip, reddi whip, aw yeah, uh huh I just wanna take a dip, in your reddi whip Reddi whip, aw yeah Yeah, reddi whip, I'm ready, I'm ready oh I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, reddi whip I'm ready, I'm ready oh I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, reddi whip 2 Yeah, girl, what you doing tonight? I'm on dirty Sprite, that means that I'm on you Yeah, yeah, gripping your ass from the side Look in my eyes, you know what you gon' do Say what you say Make all them faces, make all them faces Do it your way, do it your way yeah, ahh All of these hours keep passing by Pre-Chorus No, I don't really care if they know, I be sipping on the low 'Cause you got the kinda body, make a papi want some more Alright, dim the lights, let me hit you with that spice I ain't playing with you, want you to know (know) Chorus Girl, you got that reddi whip Reddi whip, reddi whip, aw yeah, uh huh I just wanna take a dip, in your reddi whip Reddi whip, aw yeah Yeah, reddi whip, I'm ready, I'm ready oh (hey, hey) I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, reddi whip (hey, hey) I'm ready, I'm ready oh (reddi whip, yeah, hey, hey) I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, reddi whip (hey, hey, reddi whip) 3 Yeah, girl, I love eating that pie Put whipped cream on your thighs, licking cinnamon off you Yeah, yeah, girl, you too sweet, they ain't lying And I thought my life was just fine, until I found you Cake on my face, I wanna taste it, girl, let me taste it I won't say shit You know I won't say shit, yeah (oh) All of these hours keep passing by No, I don't really care if they know I ain't playing, girl, I wanna lick you up and down Ah yeah, hit the lights, let me hit you with that spice I ain't playing, girl, I want you to know (know) Chorus Girl, you got that reddi whip Reddi whip, reddi whip, aw yeah, uh huh I just wanna take a dip, in your reddi whip Reddi whip, aw yeah Yeah, reddi whip, I'm ready, I'm ready oh (hey, hey) I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, reddi whip (hey, hey) I'm ready, I'm ready oh (hey, hey) I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, reddi whip (hey, hey) Category:Songs Category:Heartbreak On A Full Moon songs